Princess Tenko's Fantastic Disappearing Act
by rainbowwingedkuriboh
Summary: Rain falls and makes the world indistinct. Mist crawls and hides the rest away. In a land of phantasm, that's nothing new. There's nothing new at all. That's all we take for granted. And when we stop to think about the way our world is, it vanishes out from underneath us. That's my magic trick. This world is my illusion.
1. The Morning I Woke to Mist

**Rainbow:** And now for something a little different.

 **Star:** Touhou? That's an odd choice for you. I mean I know you like the games, but I thought that you preferred to leave series like that to the artists.

 **Rainbow:** Well, I guess I do enjoy the art stuff more than the fanfiction out there for Touhou, but I still think that there's plenty of great written stuff as well. And I can't really draw, so…

 **Star:** Okay, I get your point, but what's your idea even?

 **Rainbow:** Well, I've always had a soft spot for Domestic Touhou.

 **Star:** What does that even mean?

 **Rainbow:** Well, you know, like pairings that are kind of settled. Not so much drama or passion, but just kind of comfortable, like Yukari and Ran!

 **Star:** But isn't Yukari like an abusive master Ran in the canon?

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, I know. It really bothers me that Yukari doesn't know how good she's got it! Ran's a caring, hardworking, powerful shikigami for her, and Yukari abuses her all the time! Plus, Ran is super cute and fluffy! So it just got me thinking about how much would change if Yukari lost Ran…

 **Star:** Undoubtedly, just fine.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, well, let's just start the fic already!

It was a gray day in Gensokyo. A light rain was falling, rolling off windows and down roofs. A mist was gathering. It swallowed up every feature of the land and coated everything in a soft white blanket.

Yukari Yakumo knew something was different when she saw Chen.

"Good morning, Yukari-sama." Chen bowed her head then proceeded to walk off to the kitchen once she had woken up her master.

Yukari blinked. Chen was never so reserved, and usually Ran was the one to rouse Yukari in the morning. "Good morning, Chen." But Chen had already left the room.

Breakfast had proceeded as usual, with the exception that Ran did not arrive to eat.

"Do you know where Ran went?"

Chen stiffened. "Ran-sama went out." Yukari tilted her head in confusion. Honestly, Ran thought she could do everything, didn't she? Yukari sighed. She would have to discipline her shikigami again.

Thinking back on it. Yukari Yakumo would realize that that morning Chen had looked taller and that her lisp was gone. But she didn't, and the day continued.

As the day progressed, the mist thickened, and the rain started to beat harder. Yukari looked out from the porch into the yard. The ground was slowly but surely turning into mud. A thick, inconsistent slurry. The weather made her yawn. It was monotonous and soul sucking. At least it gave her an excuse not to go out, though she briefly considered visiting the shrine maiden to see if she could rouse some life out of the girl.

"I think it's best if you stay here, Yukari-sama." Chen bowed her head after saying her piece and continued on with the laundry, as if sorry that she had been bold enough to give her master a scrap of advice.

Yukari nodded. There was no rush.

The weather didn't agree.

A little past noon, the tempest hit Mayohiga. Lightning and thunder flashed and danced about. The rain had started a small flood. Yukari thanked the raised floors that kept the inch of water that had developed below from ruining everything in the house. Chen didn't seem to care either way. Yukari supposed that the weather had gotten to Chen too.

"It's alright, Chen. There's no need to be afraid of a little thunder and lightning," Yukari teased.

Chen opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes darted past Yukari, and she stopped.

"Hm?" Yukari glanced behind her. Three shapes were darting through the storm towards the pair. Yukari turned around fully and waved. "Well look who came to visit!"

The trio arrived in a few minutes. They didn't bother going under the roof, nor with even landing.

"Well don't be strangers. You girls, can enter. As long as you take off those clothes. I don't want you dragging the storm all the way through my house."

"Shut it." Reimu glared down at Yukari. "And fix what you've done." Yukari found the end of a very wet gohei in front of her nose

"What?" Yukari tilted her head. "I'm sorry, girls. I'm not in the mood to play danmaku today-"

"She said to shut it, you hag." Marisa level her Hakkero at Yukari. "We're not playing around."

Yukari held her hands up. "I'm sorry. I really am! But what exactly are you accusing me of? I've been here all day." She still had that same smile on her face.

"Don't play dumb. I'm not in the mood for it, and neither is my mistress. You said we'd have a safe haven as long as we followed your rules. Well, we've followed your rules and now your silly border is falling apart. We're telling you to fix it."

Yukari shrugged. "I really don't have a clue about what you girls are on about. You can ask Chen. Maybe Ran has been neglecting her duties. You should have a talk with her. Besides," Yukari narrowed her eyes. "My border is perfect. The boundary between Gensokyo and the human world isn't absolute, but there is no possibility of it failing while a Hakurei-"

"Show her." Marisa turned towards Reimu.

Reimu's eyes didn't move off Yukari. Neither did her gohei. The arm that wasn't clutching the purification rod lifted itself up. Reimu's white sleeve fell away.

Yukari didn't believe it.

"That's right, isn't it?" Reimu didn't narrow her eyes, but suddenly Yukari felt her gaze intensify. "The great Hakurei Boundary can't fail while there's a Hakurei Maiden. No. That's a lie you've been telling everyone after you made a contract with my God." Reimu lowered her arm. "Youkai live in opposition to humans. That's why we exist in the bounds of something as phantasmal as Gensokyo. If Gensokyo must exist as the hope of Youkai, then the Hakurei Maiden must live as the hope of Humans, but if my heart is what beats life into this world, then why is this world rejecting me?"

"…"

"This is an incident. Don't deny it. Especially if you don't know what's causing it."

Chen stood up. "I think it's best if you all leave."

Sakuya glared at her. "We'll leave once this incident gets resolved."

"No." Chen started walking out towards the trio. "You will leave right now. You are disturbing my master."

"Your master is the reason Reimu is dying! Tell her to get off her lazy ass and-"

Chen leveled her gaze at Marisa. "All humans die. That is simply their nature." Yukari blinked. Chen was definitely taller than before. She almost looked to be around Ran's height. "If you really care so much about her, take her home and spend her last moments with her."

Chen turned to Reimu. "Yukari-sama and I appreciate the effort you've made, Reimu-san. We will start working on it right away, please go home and rest. The strain of trying to do anything will only worsen your condition."

Reimu tensed.

"Fighting will do you no good, and it will certainly not help us." Chen turned away from the trio. "Please leave before I make you."

Sakuya shrugged and turned towards the other two.

Marisa glowered and propped Reimu over her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you home."

The trio left.

Yukari was still stunned.

"Yukari-sama, you will catch a cold if you stay out in this weather long enough, even if you are under cover. Let's go inside." Chen offered a hand to Yukari and hoisted her up onto her feet.

Yukari remained slack fisted, but allowed herself to get up. "Chen… What is goi- Where's Ran?"

Chen whirled around and looked Yukari dead in the eye. Yukari noticed for the first time how sharp Chen's eyes had become and how tall she had gotten. They were almost eyelevel. Cat-slitted eyes boring into purple.

"Where's Ran?" Yukari repeated. Where had she gone, surely she had something to do with whatever was going on. Was she the reason everything was going haywire? Yukari had a brief flash of anger. She would have to beat that fox for overstepping her boundaries again then-

Then Yukari looked into Chen's eyes and a cold something dropped into her stomach. Something was sinking. No… What if Ran while repairing the boundary-?

Chen led Yukari.

They stopped in front of Ran's room.

Originally, Ran had slept with Yukari, but over the years, Yukari had kept kicking her out, sometimes in favor of meeting and talking to someone else in private. Ran had naturally migrated to a room close-by, but far enough to be respectfully far away enough from her master.

"Ran-sama is in here." Chen gestured to the sliding rice paper door.

"I though you said-" Yukari turned slightly to face Chen.

"Ran-sama is out."

 **Rainbow:** And we'll cut it here!

 **Star:** That may have been the most confusing unexplained thing I've ever read.

 **Rainbow:** Don't worry, I'll fill out the details later. Actually, I think I hit everything I wanted to do in this chapter!

 **Star:** You know not explaining things is not good writing, it's just lazy.

 **Rainbow:** Oh, c'mon! I just wanted to get the ground work out for this. I actually kind of like how this is working out. I think it's working out to be like "Redemption," maybe I just write those kind of stories, but I think I want this one to be a little more mystery and tragedy. I think Touhou gives a great set up to those kinds of stories. Gensokyo's a really happy place, but there are a lot of mysteries, and if you start thinking about time, a lot of things become quite sad.

 **Star:** Like what?

 **Rainbow:** Well, like how do Shikigami's actually work, and is there a line of succession through them if the master dies. I think the fact that the protagonists are human is also pretty heartbreaking when you consider how fleeting they are in comparison with everything else. But I guess I'll talk about that stuff later. In the meantime, I'd really appreciate any feedback and comments!

 **Star:** Wow, smooth transition. We'll probably get a lot of constructive criticism for that one.

 **Rainbow:** Hey!

 **Star:** Anyways guys, thanks for reading. If you managed to enjoy this, leave a review, and we'll see you in the next chapter.

 **Rainbow:** Wait, that's my line!


	2. Diary

**Rainbow:** And we're back!

 **Wings:** Who knew you could be so prompt?

 **Rainbow:** Hey, where's Star? Isn't he supposed to be my deadpan snarker/Tsukkomi?

 **Wings:** He's busy editing your other chapter for the Witch's House, so I'm filling in. Why are you so on time for this fic though?

 **Rainbow:** Well, the Touhou fandom's really active, so if I don't want to get buried, I have to be on top of things!

 **Wings:** If only you had this kind of drive for your other fics.

 **Rainbow:** Well, no promises on this fic either!

 **Wings:** Oh, just get to writing the chapter so I can go check up on Silver!

Yukari felt thunder running through the ground. It was dark in Ran's room. Not unnaturally so. Just a normal darkness.

The room was empty. No bodies. No real mess either. Everything was in its place. Nothing had been packed up. The only things laying out were on the small table in the corner.

Ran's hat and dress were neatly folded at the end of a futon that had been rolled out. It didn't look like anyone had slept in it the night before.

Yukari started. Chen was rummaging in the kitchen preparing dinner. Life continued on outside the room.

Yukari walked over to the desk and started examining what little had been left out.

A few friction pens she had gotten for Ran when she had been in the Outside World last. A couple of erasers molded to look like food, also from the Outside. Scratch pieces of paper with a few calculations on them. An old five dollar calculator.

The only thing that seemed to be of note was a thin book lying in the middle of the desk. Its pages seemed to puff up, as if the spine had been broken many times and the contents had been ruffled through so that the cover's weight couldn't fully close the book.

Yukari picked it up and examined it. It couldn't have been thicker than an inch. The pages weren't that thin either. She was sure even if Ran had used every page that it couldn't have detailed more than a couple months of notes, which was odd, because she was fairly certain that she had bought Ran the notebook over a hundred years ago, at least judging by the cover, which was in no way modern.

Yukari hefted it. It wasn't' heavy either, but for some reason, she thought it had some significance. It had crossed some line, which Yukari supposed she could have altered accidently at some point in the past.

 _Youkai aren't damaged by physical means. Such attacks lack intent. Only things with meaning can affect Youkai._

Yukari stopped and looked at the book again. She turned it over in her hands. It didn't grow heavier, it didn't change in anyway. It was completely normal. And yet?...

Yukari opened up the notebook.

 _Yukari-sama brought me this notebook today. What am I supposed to do with it? There's no real need for me to write things down. Didn't Yukari-sama say that she explicitly picked me because I had a lot of free space for her program? Well, even if her program is gigantic, I feel like I could store a thousand years easily and still have room to spare!_

 _When I asked her about it, she said to use it as a diary or journal. She said that as my master she had a responsibility to take care of me. I don't know if I'll even use this after today. If I really wanted to optimize my memory, I guess I should just forget about this in favor of something more useful._

Yukari glanced at the date of the first entry. As she had expected, it was well over a hundred years in the past. Almost a millennium actually. The next entry read:

 _I guess I've finally found a use for this thing except for as a coaster so steam doesn't build up on my desk when I bring in a cup of tea. I guess Yukari-sama is tiring out, so I'll use this to keep track of the boundary while she's hibernating. It'll be a long winter this year._

Yukari blinked. Had Ran really kept track of the first year she had hibernated? Yukari flipped through the pages. A few were littered with numbers, then about halfway through January the notes stopped and a new entry had been written. It was over a century later.

 _Lately, I've been feeling lonely. Yukari-sama is always out, leaving me to do all the work around the house and border. I t keeps me busy enough, but it's so dull and boring. I can see why she'd rather spend time with Yuyuko-sama instead of tagging along with me to take measurements. Still, I don't really understand this concept of loneliness. Yukari-sama says that Shikigami don't really understand emotions, and I don't think I really do either. But this still feels like something… I wonder what it is?_

Yukari turned the page.

 _I found a kitten the other day! Yukari-sama says I can keep her, if I take care of her. It seems a little childish of me, but I think I could use the company. It'll at least be more fun to go around the border with someone._

Yukari cocked her head. That had been multiple centuries ago. Wasn't that-

 _Chen died today. I know it's selfish, but I've stolen something that I shouldn't have. Enma-sama will surely punish me._

Yukari blinked. As far as she could recall, Chen had never been in serious harm. One day, Ran had just announced that she wanted Chen to become her shikigami and then-

 _I asked Yukari-sama if I could have my own shikigami today. She just nodded and said as long as I could keep a proper leash on her, it would be fine. I'm not sure if I'm ready to take responsibility for something again._

Well, that didn't really answer anything. Yukari decided to skip ahead. There wasn't any use in trying to decipher it anyway.

 _It's getting more and more empty around here. Chen is going out and trying to recruit some friends. I'm happy for her, but Yukari-sama… I'm worried about Yukari-sama, she hasn't come back from the moon yet. I hope she comes home safely. I wonder why she wouldn't let me accompany her? She said something about me not understanding. I certainly don't, but I wish I could help her._

Yukari paused. This was the first lunar invasion she had stage, right? She double checked the date.

 _Lately, I've been wondering what Yukari-sama has been up to. She's been sneaking out during the night and going away during the day. She's always out of the house except for meals. I can't keep up with her, even if it wasn't for her gaps. I know I'm over reacting. I'm just worried._

Another page turn.

 _Yukari-sama has been involved in a lot of talks lately. It seems that the vampires hold more sway than she initially thought. The last time I can remember this level of discussion was during the creation of Gensokyo with Matara-sama and Ibaraki-san. Something like this means a lot of change is coming, and Yukari-sama spending more time outside making sure that the changes go over smoothly._

The entries were getting more recent and closer. The next entry was only a year later.

 _I wonder if I should start talking to the Hashi-hime in the Underground. I'm feeling unreasonably jealous, though it might be unreasonable for a shikigami to claim she feels any emotion. Yukari-sama is surely spending more time at that shrine than anywhere else. It's unreasonable. I'm only a shikigami, and Yukari-sama is my master yet- is it unreasonable to want her home at least one day a week? That damned shrine maiden._

Yukari checked the date. According this, that had been Reimu's grandmother.

 _I'm lonely. I know that. If that's one emotion shikigami can feel, it's loneliness. If a rabbit is lonely, she will surely die. Inaba-san told me that. It's strange to think she's my elder by millennia, but she's right. I remember when I became Yukari-sama's shikigami. I pledged myself for power, and I'm satisfied with that, but when she told me that I was pledging myself to her personally too. I can stand household chores and maintaining the barrier for her, but doesn't that mean she's responsible for my happiness too?_

 _Can shikigami even feel happiness? Yukari-sama told me that shikigami don't understand emotions, but she still asks me about them all the time. I don't know how to answer them. Sometimes I give a theory, or other times an equation. Yukari-sama always seems annoyed by whatever I offer. Thinking back on it, I worked hard on Chen so that she wouldn't become like me._

 _I think shikigami can have emotions. But maybe I'm just bad at recognizing them or dealing with them. Am I some kind of freak?_

Yukari gritted her teeth. What the hell was Ran writing about? She flipped to the last page in the book. It was dated a year ago.

There were several half sentences. A few lines looked warped as if something had spilled onto the pages, or someone had struggled to write the words down.

 _I'm lonely. I thought I had come to accept that._

 _But it feels like I'm fraying away._

 _Something's eating at me, and I can't remove it._

 _I'm working hard for Chen and Yukari-sama._

 _But soon, I think I'll wear away._

 _Something's going to happen, and I'm going to fall apart._

 _I'm lost. What am I doing?_

 _But I have to do something-_

 _Something inside me is going to break_

Yukari looked at the bottom of the entry. Several lines were half scratched out.

 _I-_

 _I love-_

 _I love y-_

 _I love Yu-_

 _…_

 _I love you._

Yukari slammed the notebook closed. What was going on with Ran? Yukari set the book back on the desk and walked out of the room.

Dinner was waiting.

 **Rainbow:** And let's stop it there!

 **Wings:** And?

 **Rainbow:** Sorry, I'm just used to being insulted as soon as Star says something. Anyway, that was the chapter! Actually, it was pretty hard to write for me, but I think it turned out alright. Like I said before, I think Ran deserves a better master than Yukari, who I think is pretty abusive and negligent. I'm not sure how accurate that is, but I thought a lot about how I could capture that image and write Yukari like that. I kept thinking back to the 6th Touhou M-1. The ending really pulls at my heart, though I still think Ran and Chen should have left her! I like the idea of the "Yakumo family," with Yukari and Ran taking care of Chen and being in a relationship, but I also think a lot about how Ran is a shikigami. ZUN talks about how shikigami are a lot like computers, but I wonder if Ran could ever develop her own emotions, or reclaim the ones she had in the past before becoming a shikigami?

 **Wings:** You'll probably reveal that in the next chapter.

 **Rainbow:** Oh hush! Anyway, if you guys enjoyed or want to offer feedback, please leave a review! I really appreciate any kind of comment I get back, and they really motivate me to write more! And we'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Calm

**Rainbow:** I'm… alive? I guess?

 **Wings:** What happened? You been MIA too long?

 **Rainbow:** Maybe? I feel kind of out of practice with this. It really has been longer than I was expecting to be away.

 **Star:** And who's fault was that?

 **Rainbow:** I see you're still as mean as ever! But… It does feel good to be back! Alright guys, let's get this chapter on its way!

 **Star:** Great two seconds in and she's already back to the whip!

 **Rainbow:** Just start the chapter!

Dinner was a normal affair. Well, Yukari supposed as normal as it could have been. Still no Ran, and the food wasn't as good as usual.

"Is something the matter, Yukari-sama?" Chen tilted her head and looked quizzically over at her master.

Yukari shook her head. "No… It's, it's nothing." She bent her head down and started to sip up the broth in her bowl. It made a slurping sound that Yukari normally would have considered undignified but would have been too lazy to bother fixing. Today, Yukari didn't seem to care much at all.

What was going on with Ran's journal? Where had her shikigami gone? And what had possessed Ran to write those sort of things in the first place?

Yukari sighed. She had thought she had removed all of the bugs from her code, but it looked like a few things had gone wrong. As much as she hated the thought, she figured after she had found Ran and fixed her she would have to apologize. Good owners were supposed to take care of their instruments.

"There's more if you want seconds, Yukari-sama."

Yukari smiled. "No, that's fine. I'm going to bed for now, Chen." Yukari got up.

"I'll wash up then."

"Thank you, Chen."

The next day peaked in through the rice paper doors of Yukari's room late. It might have seemed like the light was scared of disturbing the Sage's sleep. Truth be told, most people were. Ran had been excluded from that list, but she didn't often rouse her master from her slumber much anyway.

In any case, Chen had followed her predecessor's suit and let Yukari wake up on her own, which suited Yukari just fine.

That was until Yukari remembered what exactly had taken place the previous day.

Getting up, Yukari clutched her head. Her vision swan as the blood drained downward into the parts of her body still beneath the covers.

Then things snapped into focus. Ran was missing, Reimu was deteriorating. Yukari cast about for the journal.

It was lying next to her pillow.

Yukari grabbed it and lumbered out of her room. Chen had already prepared breakfast and set it aside on the table for Yukari. The same couldn't be said of Chen. Instead, she had opted to go out for the day, supposedly to do errands and restock the fridge.

Yukari eyed Chen's note as she downed the glass of orange juice the shikigami had left her. Chen would be out for the whole day, but she would get back in time for dinner at least.

Yukari craned her neck and squinted at the piece of paper. Chen's handwriting had definitely improved too. It was almost as good as Ran's, though Yukari supposed she should have cut Ran some slack since the last piece of writing Yukari had seen had clearly not been written in any manner close to sober.

Yukari sighed and clapped her hands. "Thank you for the meal."

 _Now, what to do for the day?_

Yukari eyed the diary she had brought with her to the table.

 _Right, check if the barrier was still functioning._

Yukari groaned. It had been years since she had personally inspected the stupid thing, though she passed through it rather frequently. Well, it probably had to be done, especially if Ran had gone missing while checking it.

At that thought, Yukari felt a knot twist in her stomach. If that was the case, she probably should have gone out last night to check for Ran, and even if it wasn't, she should have checked it anyway because Reimu was probably worsening by the second.

In fact, she even remembered she had had the thought of Ran being injured while checking the border.

Yukari shook her head. No, it wouldn't help to get all turned around because of this. If there was a real problem, she needed all her wits about her to solve it. Even if it was small, the quicker the better.

She stood up. There was a lot of ground to cover.

As Yukari circled around the edge of Gensokyo, she kept referencing Ran's diary. It did have a log of all the weak points and problems with the barrier for… Well, it was vastly outdated, but Yukari was fairly certain it was the only paper record either of them had ever bothered to keep.

In any case, wherever Yukari went there were no areas in need of repair. Ran had done her job it seemed.

The day seemed fair enough, and Yukari wondered if the scenery ever motivated her shikigami to go out and do unnecessary checking, just because the weather was good. It seemed a little odd in fact that the sky was so clear. Yukari distinctly remembered the storm that had almost flooded Mayohiga the day before. Well, Yukari supposed that Ran had to work in that kind of weather as well.

Despite her work record, Ran's attendance still seemed to be in dire straits. There were absolutely no traces of her, at least none that Yukari found.

So, Yukari returned home, defeated.

"Welcome home." Chen called from the kitchen. "You came at a good time. I just finished dinner. Are you hungry, Yukari-sama?"

Yukari nodded. "Famished. What's today?"

Chen walked in and simply placed the dishes at the table.

Yukari blinked in surprise. "Kitsune Udon? Isn't that a little unseasonal?"

Chen paused. "It's traditional in many cultures to eat your favorite meal before you die."

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Udon is hardly my favorite meal, Chen. How long have you lived with me?" Yukari smiled. "Oh well, it's not like I hate it either. I'm sure you did a fine job."

"Thank you, Yukari-sama."

Yukari sank her chopsticks into the bowl and lifted the noodles out of the broth. Steam gently lifted off them.

One thing that troubled Yukari about Kitsune Udon was how it was presented. Of course, it looked beautiful, but when you had to eat it, the fried tofu and everything else on top, always managed to spill off into the broth whenever you lifted the noodles.

Sighing, Yukari began to slurp up the noodles.

…

"So, umm… How was your day Chen?

"It was fine. The town is still acting as usual. No one has taken heed of the Hakurei maiden's absence."

"That's no surprise. It's not like she likes to mingle with them."

"That's probably the cause."

…

God, Yukari missed Ran. At least when she was around, Yukari could eat in peace while she and Chen talked about the day. Yukari had forgotten how awkward meals were in silence.

"So, what did you do today, Chen?"

"Groceries."

"All day?"

"A good part of it. I stopped by to see if there were any good deals on cloth or to see if there was a new incident going around."

"Oh. That's nice."

…

Chen leveled her gaze at Yukari. "What did you do with your day, Yukari-sama?"

Yukari blinked. "Oh? Me? I, uh." Yukari fumbled and tried to cover it up by shoveling more noodles into her mouth. "I went around checking the border."

"Did you check on the Hakurei maiden?"

More blinking. What? Yukari tilted her head to the side. "That's a little odd Chen. Are you not even going to ask if I saw something about Ran?"

"I felt that inquiring about the Shrine maiden was a more relevant issue."

"Oh, well… I guess you kids grow up a lot faster nowadays. Not so attached to us old timers anymore." Yukari had trouble believing she had just called herself "old" but perhaps Ran's doting nature towards Chen had rubbed off on her. "No, I haven't seen Reimu yet. But I will."

"When do you think that will be?"

Yukari paused. "Maybe in a few days' time. I'd like to figure out what's going on before I disturb her. If possible, I'd like fix whatever's ailing her. It would be pretty depressing to see her bedridden."

Chen bit her lip and looked down into her bowl, considering if what she was about to say was worth it. "With all due respect, Yukari-sama, I think you should see her as soon as possible."

Yukari smiled. "I'll see what I can manage, Chen." Then she stood up.

"Please promise me you'll see her soon."

Yukari turned around. Chen was bowing her head towards her noodles. "What's gotten into you, Chen?"

"I just... I just don't want to see another person go…"

Yukari's face softened. Chen's voice sounded more childish again, like it had before Ran had left. "Alright, I guess you aren't all grown up quite yet." Yukari held up three fingers. "Three days, alright? If I can't figure it out by then, I'll visit, okay?"

Chen wiped her eyes and nodded.

Another smile, then Yukari turned around. Maybe things hadn't changed as much as she thought.

 **Rainbow:** And we'll cut it there!

 **Star:** Judging by word count…

 **Rainbow:** Would you cut that out!

 **Star:** I'm just saying that you're not quite measuring up to your past self!

 **Rainbow:** Oh, quit it! I'm out of practice, and it's hard typing with blisters on your fingers!

 **Wings:** How'd you get those?

 **Rainbow:** Ask Silver!

 **Silver:** I'm telling you, you can't just keep playing bass guitar for hours and not expect to have some repercussion!

 **Rainbow:** You're the one who's supposed to be teaching me!

 **Wings:** Well anyway… If you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, be sure to leave a review telling us what you liked and if there's anything you'd like us to work on!

 **Star:** God, it's weird having you say that instead of Rainbow.

 **Wings:** Hey, give me a break, we're all out of practice!

 **Star:** Whatever. We'll see all of you guys in the next chapter, whenever that is.


	4. Shinto Shrine

**Rainbow:** Ah, much better. It's finally time to get back to writing.

 **Star:** Oh, so you're not dead.

 **Rainbow:** Y'know, strangely not yet. You think it would have gotten me by now, but I'm still somehow alive.

 **Stars:** Curses

 **Rainbow:** Hey! I heard that! Anyway, it's time to start the chapter!

 **Star:** Oh, a short dialogue today.

 **Rainbow:** I'm trying to be a little more efficient.

 **Star:** Unlikely.

 **Rainbow:** Oh, just start the chapter!

Three days came and went. In three days' time, Yukari had turned up nothing. No Ran, no problems with the border, and no ideas on what could possibly be going on. She supposed that a younger version of herself with a more recent memory of things might have been able to suggest something, but Yukari didn't feel particularly inclined to go around messing with the borders between past, present, and future again. She had had Ran then and even then only barely managed to resolve all the insanity that had resulted.

Also in three days' time, Gensokyo seemed to take a mild turn for the worse. It wasn't apocalyptic, but the skies had definitely had grown grey. It wasn't rainy, not like the annual typhoon season, but there was the occasional drizzle that seemed to suck the life out of the air instead of refresh it.

In other words, the atmosphere of Gensokyo seemed to have turned to misery, which Yukari supposed made sense given the Hakurei maiden had also taken a similar dive.

So, having nothing to show for her efforts, and in the midst of a drowsy, grey day, Yukari headed out to the Hakurei shrine to check on her favorite shrine maiden as per Chen's request.

The flight over was an uncomfortable sprint through flurries of rain and occasional gusts, but ultimately uneventful, and Yukari found herself at the gates of the shrine much faster than she thought she would and without any thought as to adequately explain herself to the girl she had grown fond of over the years.

Figuring there was no use in delaying the inevitable, and swallowing her pride, Yukari stepped into the shrine. No gaps today. She'd have to face Reimu head on and apologize.

Navigating through the interior, a million thoughts raced through her head, as they usually did, only this time, Yukari could feel her attention being pulled away by them. Being caught up in a whirlwind of half whispers and lies she could use but would never be able to bring herself to say to the girl.

And that's what Reimu really was. A girl. She was perhaps the most important factor in Gensokyo, but she was still just a girl.

 _And she's dying._

That thought in particular caught all of Yukari's focus.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, Yukari slid open the door to Reimu's room and let herself in.

She was in her futon looking like death, or at least some precursor to it. Though most of her body was wrapped up in blankets and her forehead under a cooling rag, straps of red and black raced along all the visible flesh. Some of the red was a rash and other parts looked like open wounds, like someone had stripped away rotting flesh to keep the rest of the body from decomposing along with it. The black looked like venom racing through her veins, or an infection that was plodding through her body and stealing control.

 _Splash_

Yukari found herself soaked and turned around to find the source.

"Y-you…"

Yukari blinked.

"You bitch!" Marisa was clutching an empty bucket. "How, how dare you!"

Yukari frowned. "What? How dare I what, Ms. Kirisame?"

"How dare you show up and act like you care?! Where have you been!?" Marisa threw the bucket at the wall. "What do you have to say for yourself?! What have you been doing, you worthless hag!?"

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "I do care."

Marisa spat. "Then why weren't you caring for her? Where were you when she was calling for you half delirious? Where were you when I was cutting off her flesh so she wouldn't rot, or doing the laundry so she could wear something that wasn't covered in vomit, or dashing to Eintei and back trying to beg Eirin to come and cure her?!"

"…"

"You don't realize how much she loves you, do you?! Do you know how a child feels when it thinks its mother has abandoned her?! How did you expect me to compete with that? To keep up with that kind of demand!?"

"I'm trying my best," was all Yukari could muster, and while it was true, it didn't make her feel any better for having said it to the witch in front of her.

"Your best isn't good enough! Don't you realize what's going on?!"

"Of course, I do. That's why I'm here." But Yukari didn't.

Sobbing.

The room filled up.

With tears,

And hate,

And contempt.

All that poor girl had in her for herself and her helplessness, collapsed on the ground and weeping.

And all Yukari Yakumo could do was watch and feel equally helpless. An impassive statue that had to stoically guard something sacred. An immobile and crumbling statue. Something that had once been grand, was still grand, but much, much too old pass for what it used be.

And the crying slowed, transformed into hiccups. "How can you stand like that?" It was so weak. Trembling like a newborn. "How can you act like it's no big deal?" Yukari strained to hear the blonde's hoarse questions.

 _"Do you youkai even know what love is?"_

 _"Don't you understand how lonely she must be?"_

"I-" Yukari stopped herself.

Marisa was glaring up at her, eyes red, bloodshot, and overflowing.

Something caught in Yukari's throat. Actually, something was at her throat. Yukari felt it start to slide. _A gap, I need a gap._

"Tsk."

Yukari clutched her throat and looked to the spot where she had been. Instinct was the only thing that had saved her, and she hadn't seriously relied on that since the first Invasion.

"How disappointing." Komachi shook her head. "And I guess it must have been for you too. Eh, Kirisame?"

Marisa blinked at the reaper who had suddenly appeared before the woman she had been sobbing underneath.

"Right now, you were thinking: "Just go to Hell already!" weren't you?"

 **Rainbow:** And that's a good place to wrap it up!

 **Star:** It's kind of short.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah it is. Actually, the original draft was a lot longer, but I cut it into two chapters because this was a more natural stopping point.

 **Star:** So, you already have the next chapter ready for uploading?

 **Rainbow:** I mean…

 **Star:** Great, another month and a half of waiting.

 **Rainbow:** I promise I'll get it out sooner!

 **Star:** Whatever that's worth.

 **Wings:** Anyway… Thanks everyone for reading! If you enjoyed or have something to say please leave a comment! It really motivates us to keep writing when we get them!

 **Rainbow:** Shouldn't I be saying that?

 **Star:** Just keep writing!

 **Rainbow:** Okay! Geez, fine!

 **Wings:** And we'll see you in the next chapter!

A small note, the chapter's title is a reference to this track: watch?v=-TIdpSdWMlA&index=19&list=PL82B2239920AE72BB&t=0s

I really love PC-98 era music, and while this track isn't my favorite, I thought it was pretty appropriate, so give it a listen if you're interested.


	5. My Road to Hell

**Rainbow:** Well, well, well. Look who's early.

 **Star:** It's more like finally on time for once.

 **Rainbow:** Hey, I'm trying!

 **Star:** You had half of this written up already!

 **Rainbow:** I mean… Yeah… But…

 **Star:** No buts, just start the chapter.

 **Rainbow:** …Okay…

Komachi gave a twirl on her scythe and rested the haft on her shoulder. "Well, what a mess I've caused. It's going to be so much harder to collect you now that I don't have surprise on my side." Komachi yawned. "Shame, I must be really out of shape."

Yukari raised an eyebrow. "Collect me?"

"Well, I guess it has been a few millennia or so since I've been on active duty," Komachi continued, ignoring the Youkai Sage.

"What's-?" Marisa started.

"Sorry for the intrusion, by the way Kirisame. Well, I guess I should be apologizing to Ms. Shrine Maiden over here, but she's actually the one I'm supposed to be getting. I just thought it might be a little easier to get you too." Komachi pointed a lazy finger to Yukari. "You've been scheduled to come down for a while now too."

"Rei…mu?"

Komachi waved the half question from Marisa away. "Don't worry, I'm sure she selected a successor in her will for the shrine. Probably you, since she wrote it before the Moriyas came in. At least, I think she did. The Hakurei maidens never tell us anything anymore…"

"I can't replace Reimu!" Marisa seemed to have found her voice again.

"Might have to! Actually please do, otherwise Shiki-sama's going to be out of a job, and she's the only one who would actually vouch for me to stay employed too."

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you're collecting Reimu? Even in this state, she clearly isn't biting the dust right now."

Komachi cupped her chin. "That is true. But mostly thanks to your contract with the Hakurei god and maidens. I'm sure you've never had to deal with this end of things, but your deals have made life very hard on us reapers in terms of Gensokyo."

Reimu began to moan and stir.

Komachi groaned. "As you are about to see…" She shook her head and facepalmed. "Excuse me. I'm going to make this as quick and painless as possible."

"You can't! The border will-"

Komachi was in front of Yukari. "Unfortunately for you, Shiki-sama has determined that keeping the Hakurei maiden alive in this state will cause far more casualties than dissolving Gensokyo."

Yukari stumbled backwards.

"Please respect the Enma's judgement." Komachi turned on her heel and brought her scythe to bear. "Now hold still, Ms. Shrine Maiden or things are going to get messy."

The crescent arced down.

And Reimu caught it.

Komachi groaned. "God, they're always like this."

"Reimu?" Marisa started to crawl forward toward her friend.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Komachi tried to throw her hand out to stop Marisa.

Reimu's head snapped towards Marisa.

"…Reimu?" Marisa's voice was even smaller. _Those weren't Reimu's eyes. That wasn't Reimu. Was it?_

"I warned you!"

Reimu wrenched the scythe out of Komachi's hand by the blade, sending it clattering against the wall and lunged at Marisa.

Komachi cursed, and Marisa fumbled backwards, the sight of her best friend dripping blood from all the sores and lacerations on her body filling her vision.

Yukari found enough movement in her arm to punch herself out of her daze. "Damn it." What was going on? "Marisa!"

She had just stumbled into a wall backing away from Reimu.

"Get her out of here and subdue her!" Yukari opened a gap by the girls.

"Oh no you don't!" Komachi had grabbed her scythe and swung at Yukari.

Yukari watched the blade cleave into her. _Shoot, no time-_ Yukari grabbed Komachi's shoulders. "Oh no _you_ don't."

 _No time to get the girls to safety. Right now, she had to-_

Yukari pulled Komachi with her into her gap.

Komachi kicked her off. "What the Hell is your problem?!"

Coughing. Yukari pulled her hand away. Blood. Komachi wasn't the only one out of shape. Still, she smirked. "We're in Hell, aren't we? Aren't you going to show me around? I was invited after all."

The pair was standing in the marble waiting room leading to the courtroom proper. It looked like there had been grand designs planned but ultimately scrapped. It was barren. Fitting given the economic situation of Hell.

Yukari could actually see the waves of malice lift off of the reaper and raise her hair.

"That's enough, Komachi."

Komachi froze.

Yukari turned. Of course.

"You'll have to forgive her. I only asked that you be brought down here, not eviscerated."

Yukari graciously tossed the matter aside with her hand, trying to regain some element of control in her life. "It's fine. I figured as much."

The Yama rolled her eyes. "Not that I can really blame her. I imagine she feels both relieved and infuriated that she could have ended up in a similar position to your shikigami." Eiki turned and started heading back into the courtroom.

"Ran?"

"Of course," Eiki turned to look back. "That _is_ why you're here, isn't it?"

Yukari blinked. She could feel Komachi's muscles clench and tighten behind her.

A small frown developed on the Yama's face. "I'll leave Komachi here to guide you."

The courtroom door slammed closed.

Yukari turned towards Komachi.

Komachi scowled and turned away. "Well, c'mon. I don't want to spend more time with you than I have to."

"First promise me you're not going back up to hunt Reimu." Yukari placed her hand on Komachi's shoulder.

Komachi tensed. "Depends on what Shiki-sama asks me to do." She brushed the hand away.

"Promise me." Yukari gapped herself in front of the reaper to stare her in the eye.

Komachi cocked her head than warped around the Youkai Sage. "I'm not promising anything. I admit, your gaps are a lot more flexible than my distance manipulation, and I'm out of practice. If you wanted to, I'm sure you could contain me here."

Yukari frowned. "But…"

"But orders are orders. A _servant_ has to follow her master's orders. That's the law of things. I'm sure _you_ understand that." Komachi didn't bother to toss a look back. "I promise I'll wait for you till you've finished business in Hell, but after that I guarantee nothing. Now are you coming?"

The emphasis slapped Yukari, and she tried to process the venom behind them. Was there any use in following someone who was probably leading her to her death? Yukari supposed she really didn't have a choice, and if Ran was here…

 _Ran-sama is out_.

Yukari followed Komachi.

 **Rainbow:** And cut!

 **Star:** Woo, two chapters that are both shorter than normal.

 **Rainbow:** To be fair, they were originally one chapter.

 **Star:** Whatever.

 **Rainbow:** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading! It was actually really nice to come back to this fic and start writing it again. I think I may have made Komachi a little too OoC, but I really enjoy the idea of a badass Komachi. Actually, I really enjoy the idea of a lot of badass characters who are usually portrayed in a useless kind of light in fanon. I still feel like she had a really sudden shift though, so I'm not sure how to really feel about that. It's a little strange having ideas for characters that you endorse but know that other people don't really get. It's something that just comes with writing fanfiction, I guess, but I also really enjoy getting to share my view, so I hope you guys can enjoy it!

 **Star:** Okay, enough with the monologuing

 **Rainbow:** Fair enough. If you guys did enjoy reading, then please leave a comment! And if you didn't them please also leave a comment with some constructive criticism. Every comment helps motivate me to write and get better, so please leave one!


	6. A Marble Dropped down a Cardboard Chute

**Rainbow:** And we're back at it again!

 **Star:** Huh, something feels a little off…

 **Rainbow:** Well, it's probably because we've moved to cutting and pasting our fics into the Doc Manager instead of uploading files.

 **Star:** Why would we do that? What about spell check and grammar check and-! Augh, my work just doubled, didn't it?

 **Rainbow:** Our product ran out, and Wings is too cheap to buy it again.

 **Star:** Wings!

 **Rainbow:** Oh well, we'll be fine!

 **Star:** Well, I won't be!

 **Rainbow:** Anyways, guys, please bear with us while we adapt to this situation, because there's probably going to be a lot more errors from now! Star's still going to work as hard as he can, so hopefully it's not too noticeable, but just in case-

 **Star:** Just start the chapter so I can start working!

Their footsteps were echoing off the walls, bouncing around with almost malicious glee. Yukari would have liked to wince, but her pride wouldn't let her shrink for the din. The pair was walking through one of the lower corridors in Hell. It had a sleek marble floor, but everything else was rough stone looking like it had been blown through with dynamite than carved.

Komachi was still leading the way, her scythe propped up on her shoulder. On any other day, Yukari would have thought that there wasn't a single thought in the shinigami's head. The weapon bobbed back and forth in time with her hair, and there was a spring in the reaper's step. Unfortunately for Yukari, she knew that the reaper would also love to execute her right then and there.

Komachi paused.

"What do you know about Hell, Yukari?"

"Nothing more than I'll be judged right above it by the Yama after I'm claimed," Yukari replied cautiously. It was true that she didn't know much about Hell. She didn't have time to spend thinking about things beyond her control.

"But you do know that we process all the souls that are collected, right?" Komachi still didn't turn to face Yukari.

"I would assume so."

"How do you think we go about that?" A backwards glance.

Yukari shrugged. "I've never thought about it."

Komachi turned away again. "You must know, most people can imagine that they don't exist before they're born, but most people also can't imagine not existing after they die."

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "And?"

"Throughout history, people always construct fantasies about this place, about Hell, don't they. Is it an afterlife where I can live comfortably forever? Is it heaven? Is it eternal punishment? Do I continue on as a spirit on the mortal coil subsisting on only the offerings my descendents provide?" Komachi gave a small shake of her head. "In the end, it doesn't really matter what they think. I don't deal with that aspect. I'm just a ferryman."

"So why do you bring it up?"

"I used to ferry souls across the Styx to one of Shiki-sama's peers," Komachi started suddenly. "People used to pay me with gold coins as fare. They don't do that anymore."

Yukari pursed her lips, realizing she wouldn't get any words in.

"I ferry souls across and take them to judgement, then I send them off to wherever it's deemed proper they should go."

"..."

"But I ferry souls, don't I? Things that believe they exist. Do you think they really exist?"

"..."

"Tell me, Yukari, do you believe Youkai really exist?"

"I-"

"Of course you do. That's why you built Gensokyo with the other sages." Komachi laughed. It was short, and harsh, and entirely without humor. "Let me tell you how I see it from the river. Souls are no more than human Youkai. They're just thoughts that have substance because people believe they exist. In a world with no belief, Hell wouldn't exist. Neither would any of the other places I ferry to and from. Exist, I mean."

"So? Here we are. A youkai and a shinigami in Hell. There is belief. We exist. What's your point?"

Komachi laughed again. "So? So what. I said that souls exist because the people they were thought they would continue on. Even a lot of people who don't believe in any afterlife. They come here, because some part of them desperately hopes to cling on to some form of existence."

"Did you take me all the way down here to laugh at a few hapless souls?" Yukari finally felt a twinge of irritation break through her apprehension at being in Hell.

Flatline. The air grew cold.

"No."

Komachi adjusted the scythe on her shoulder.

"No. Not at all."

Yukari squirmed under the change in the air.

"Tell me, Yukari, what do you think happens to the people who well and truly want to end their existence?"

Yukari shivered.

"After all, we still have to judge their lives, fill out the paperwork, and store their memories somewhere." Komachi brought her scythe to bear in front of her. "But there's no soul, is there? They didn't want to continue."

"What are you talking about? Why did you bring me here? Where's Ran?!" Yukari felt her composure slip away. What was going on? They were at a dead end in the hall. What could possibly be here?!

Komachi cut through the air, scythe extending out impossibly to shear through the stone around the pair.

The cavern fell away.

Yukari glanced wildly around. They were standing in an impossibly large hall. Thousands of doors lined the walls, along gigantic shelves and under steps that crossed each other in to a labyrinth.

"Welcome, Yukari Yakumo, you're in a room no one enters or leaves. A room meant for pure information and not souls."

Yukari leveled her gaze to Komachi. "Why are we here?" It was almost a threat. In fact it was. Yukari Yakumo was asking if the reaper was fucking with her and leading her away from her shikigami.

Komachi shook her head. "For a Youkai Sage, you sure are slow. Or maybe you're in denial. Why you're here is obvious. Why I'm here is because I'm the only guide for this room." Komachi twirled her scythe and slammed the butt of it into the ground.

The doors around the room zoomed around, rearranging themselves and almost crashing into one another as they shuffled about, until one plain wooden door came to rest in front of Komachi. "Spacial Distortion isn't as limited as most people think."

Yukari blinked.

"Sorry." Komachi stepped out of Yukari's way and gestured towards the door. "This is your door, Yakumo- _sama_."

Yukari felt the last word being spat out and swallowed heavily.

"What are you waiting for? You're well acquainted with doors, aren't you? Since I seem to be boring you, why don't you find your answers in there?"

 **Rainbow:** And scene!

 **Star:** Hm? Already? Well, at least my work will be shorter, though I bet it's still going to be more than usual.

 **Rainbow:** Oh, stop with the whining!

 **Star:** Ugh, and it's gotten so much worse since you started writing on here more frequently…

 **Rainbow:** Isn't that a good thing?!

 **Star:** Look, you just have to write. Editing's pretty hard too.

 **Rainbow:** Oh, whatever! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm getting more into the flow of things, so hopefully, I'll be able to keep up the pace and updating this fic! This chapter was a lot of filler, but I really do think musing about death is kind of interesting, in a really morbid sense.

 **Wings:** Okay, let's back up a little!

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, anyway, if you guys did like the chapter or see something I can improve on, please leave a comment. They always help motivate me to write more, and I can always improve!

 **Star:** Yeah, we'll see about that.

 **Rainbow:** Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!


	7. Fly to the Leaden Sky

**Rainbow:** And now for something a little different!

 **Star:** I'm getting the deja vu… Also this isn't a different fic.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, but now it's time to work on another PoV in this fic!

 **Star:** Oh boy, are we finally going to get to Ran? Like the, y'know, the other main character you listed on this fic but haven't given a single paragraph of actual time in the story so far.

 **Rainbow:** … No, but we are going to go to the other involved parties that we left behind a couple chapters!

 **Star:** Oh great.

 **Rainbow:** Y'know what? Just start the chapter.

Marisa felt her back hit the floorboards. Wincing in pain, she looked up. Reimu was growling over her, hunched over and leaking blood from every orifice.

A drop landed on Marisa, burning into her flesh.

"Rei… mu?" It couldn't be Reimu. Reimu wasn't like that. Reimu, for all her laziness, had perfect posture. Reimu had an aura of calm. She was Paradise's Shrine Maiden. She wasn't a monster!

Marisa heard a crack as Reimu twisted her neck almost horizontal.

That wasn't Reimu.

Something gripped her shoulders.

Marisa felt something graze her collar bone.

A thousand thoughts raced through her. Her mind filled with formulas and spells, all of which were useless right now.

Reimu was perfect. She wasn't-

Something bit down into Marisa.

With a yelp, Marisa threw the body off of her. Something had made the shrine maiden's grip loosen, and as Marisa stood, she could feel something wet coating her skin.

" _Did you know you actually have an affinity for water magic?"_

" _Really, that's lame."_

" _But look at this beautiful flower you've grown!"_

" _But I want to make cool stars and moons like you, Mima!"_

" _Come now, just think of what you could do with this. You might even be able to fly if you could make a throne and imbue magic into this flower."_

She was up and running, clutching her neck. What was going on?! The sensation of a tongue raking across her flesh burning bright.

Something was clambering after her. Echoes of feet slapping against the wooden floor bounced around the halls.

She needed to get out. She needed to get out now. Where was that gap the hag had promised?!

Something crashed into the wall behind her.

 _A broom. I need a broom!_

Marisa cast about wildly for her broom. The footsteps were getting closer.

"There!" Marisa dived for her broom then-

It crashed into Marisa, battering the pair against the wall.

"Damnit!" Marisa lashed out with her broom, sending bristles everywhere.

 _Snap_

Marisa stared wide-eyed at Reimu and the half handle of her broom.

"Shit." She needed more people, she couldn't survive on her own. Where was the closest place?!

Marisa scrambled back, feeling the mud around the shrine press through her socks and pull them.

She needed to fly. She couldn't make it on foot.

Fly without a broom? She hadn't done that in years, at least not since her master had disappeared.

 _Fly! Fly damnit!_

" _You can fly without a broom, right? Why do you carry that thing everywhere? Isn't it cumbersome?" Reimu cocked her head at Marisa. The pair was sitting on the ledge of the shrine's porch._

" _Yeah, but it's all about maintaining my image. I mean, what's a witch without her broom?"_

" _I thought you were a magician."_

" _I've always had a knack for the more occult stuff."_

Marisa grit her teeth. She only had one shot before Reimu caught up to her. She needed to get into the sky.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."

" _I don't get it. How are you able to fly so easily?"_

" _It's just part of me."_

" _Yeah, it must be pretty natural for you to fly away from responsibility."_

" _Hey! Shrine Maidens have duties too. It's not like I can just run away."_

 _Marisa snorted. "Yeah, alright. Looking at you right now though, it's almost like nothing could bind you._

She was in the air. The wind was picking up, whipping her in the face. Marisa finally noticed the weather. A storm was brewing, almost darker than when they had gone to Mayohiga.

Snarling.

Marisa glanced back. Reimu was following her on foot. Could- Could she not fly?!

A clicking sound. She could just run away right now. Reimu wouldn't be able to keep up if she couldn't fly, but then-

Fingers traced the bite marks in her neck. Blood was still leaking.

Blood was still leaking all over Reimu as well.

She couldn't be seen like that, not in the Human Village at least. Their faith would crumble even more. Where to go? Where to go!?

She would lose Reimu in the woods and Bamboo forest. The mountain could slow her down, but she would massacre the Tengu. The Buddhists, the Taoists? They had human followers…

Something snagged on Marisa's foot. In her thoughts, she hadn't realized Reimu had bounded up and latched onto her shoes.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Marisa started kicking at the Shrine Maiden's hands. Well if she could bound up this high, the fall probably wouldn't kill her, right?

She needed a secluded area, with someone strong. Way stronger than her. Not in danmkau either, just point-blank strong.

Blood was still trailing down her neck. A ticking bomb.

 _Damnit, damnit, damnit._

She needed time. Sakuya! She needed Sakuya!

But the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Flandre would just destroy Reimu!

Eintei then? Eirin could-

No! She would lose Reimu and then who knew what would happen!?

"Think, think, think, damnit!" Marisa screamed at herself. Hadn't she been everywhere already?! Trying to cure Reimu or ease her suffering?! And now all she could do was find ways to put her down?! And even if she succeeded, wouldn't it just destroy Gensokyo anyway!?

Reimu wouldn't loosen her grip, in fact she had started to crawl up Marisa's leg.

"Damnit!" If she couldn't get Reimu off her then- Marisa winced and pulled out her Hakkerro. She might lose a limb or kill Reimu but if she needed to get somewhere then she needed space.

"MASTER-"

Reimu lunged forward and covered the Hakkerro with the palm of her hand.

"Spark?!"

Too late. The geyser of mana gushed out from the Hakkerro, cascading around and battering Reimu, the impact sending the pair sprawling out of control through the sky.

Marisa felt her leg fry, and stars danced across her vision. Then-

Something grabbed Marisa's collar, almost choking her as her momentum carried her.

"I know you've gotten in this way before, but if you try the same thing enough times, even a monkey will learn." Meiling was clutching Marisa. "Honestly, you've been here enough, you can just ask to be let in now." Meiling lowered Marisa down to the ground.

Marisa collapsed and tried to drag in air into her lungs. Her leg was blackened, no pain was coming from it, except the small line of red flesh just above where the beam had struck.

"Why are you visiting anyway?" Meiling bent down and started handling the burnt leg. She whistled. "You really should be less reckless with that thing, y'know? People like us can't really handle it at full power. I know it's fun to launch stuff around indiscriminately but, seriously… I mean I like living." The gatekeeper started prodding the leg. "Here."

There was a brief orange spark and then a greener glow as Meiling started rubbing the limb. The blackened skin started to slough off, and Marisa started to feel a distant tingling before it erupted into a screech of agony.

"Calm down. It's your fault anyway. I can't let you go in looking like this to see Ojou-sama or Imouto-sama. They'll beat me up thinking I was the one who harmed their guest. Well, actually, they probably won't, but they'll still blame me!"

Marisa just screamed, tears streaming down. No, she needed to tell Meiling. She needed to get Sakuya. "Reimu…"

"Hm?" Meiling looked up from the leg, her fingers black with soot.

"Reimu is-"

A sudden splash.

Meiling jerked her head towards the lake. "That her?"

Marisa shook her head. "No, that's not Reimu, but you have to-"

The shrine maiden's figure rose up from the shore, bleeding black over the sand and growling, slowly lumbering towards the gate.

Meiling nodded. "Of course. I know. It's my job after all."

 **Rainbow:** And scene!

 **Wings:** Can I bring out Silver now? He started hiding after you started writing.

 **Rainbow:** My writing is not that scary!

 **Star:** But it is that atrocious.

 **Rainbow:** I mean, point taken, but at least it helps with the Halloween writing.

 **Star:** Speaking of which, we should probably start working on the Halloween fic…

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, we should... Anyway, before we get too side-tracked, I just wanted to mull over how the chapter went!

 **Wings:** Alright, but I'm going to head out with Silver before you scar him for life.

 **Rainbow:** Right, anyway, this was hard to get back into. Being on a schedule really does help with writing, but recently I've just been swamped… Really, this feels more like an intermediary chapter I had to write before I could get to the stuff I had been thinking about. Though an actually useful Meiling is pretty cool! I like to think of Meiling as this older sister type of character.

 **Star:** Well, at least you're getting there, if you don't switch PoV again!

 **Rainbow:** I'm thinking about it, because now I'm at a place where I have two stories going on in the same world, the Yukari/Ran one and the Marisa/Reimu one.

 **Star:** Are you hinting at pairings with those slashes or…

 **Rainbow:** Ummm… I mean, I don't the think the tone is terribly romantic right now… Well anyway, I'll see what I come up with. If you guys liked the chapter then please leave a review/comment and motivate me to keep writing! I appreciate every single one! And we'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
